In sewing applications, such as quilting, it is often necessary to cut long, straight pieces of fabric. Typically, such fabric is cut through the utilization of a straight edge (such as a ruler, yard stick or tape measure) and a rotary cutter which comprises a circularly configured blade rotatably connected to a handle. During the cutting of the fabric or other material, the blade of the rotary cutter cams against the straight edge to maintain a straight line. However, during such cutting procedures, the straight edge often moves on the fabric, thereby facilitating an improper cut. In addition to moving on the fabric, the straight edge frequently readily permits shifting of the fabric or other material during the measuring, marking or cutting thereof, thus causing the resultant cut piece to be improperly dimensioned. With particular regard to quilting, it is well known that quilt makers often experience difficulties during the laying out of patterns and the cutting of fabric due to the movement of the straight edge on the fabric and/or shifting of the fabric during the cutting of a desired pattern.
In view of the deficiencies associated with prior art straight edges used in relation to sewing applications, applicant has developed a non-slip sewing ruler Which is specifically designed to avoid inadvertent movement on the fabric and to prevent the fabric from shifting thereunder during a cutting procedure.